Eyeing the Future
by LeakyKayak
Summary: SI/Reborn. Hitomi was taken from her mother by Orochimaru at a young age. Growing up being with Orochimaru, she hardened her heart and swore to never be helpless again and never lose anyone else. With her knowledge she tries so save everyone, by her side, an idiot she couldn't live without.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Reborn

Life was a weird thing to think about. We are all born and we will all die. No one really tells us about what happens after you die. Being a faithful believer of God, I thought I'd spend eternity in heaven partying with animals and sleeping on clouds. I wish there was a manual on 'Life after Death', because my life after I died was something I would have never been prepared for.

My death was nothing special. It was not heroic like taking a bullet for a stranger. It was not sad like dying from a sickness. In fact some might say the way I died _was_ sad, in a pathetic sort of way. A stay cat scratched my leg, slicing open a varicose vein, and I bled to death. No one had been around and I died within 30 minutes. I was killed by a cat, not something many people can say.

You hear about that "blinding flash of light" when you die, but nothing of that sort happened to me. I only saw darkness. The type that goes on forever and never ends. I was disoriented, I didn't know what was up or what was down. All I knew was that I was warm, and oddly enough, I felt safe.

That safe darkness was all I knew for what felt like months, until it started to suffocate me. I felt like I was choking, while it pushed me in a direction unfamiliar to me. Suddenly the darkness I'd grown used to, vanished and was replaced with light. My eyes instantly closed due to the brightness. Only when I felt massive hands on me did I open my eyes. The image was to blurry to depict, and no matter how many time I blinked it still stayed the same. Not being able to see was the final thing that pushed me over the edge, being frustrated and confused I cried. I wailed wishing I was still an alive Allie Davis from Colorado.

Soon the rough hands that were once holding me, were replaced with soft gentle hands. I felt the familiar safe warmth and slowed my crying. The only thing I remembered before I closed my eyes again was a soft voice saying, "My darling Hitomi, sleep well."

The next few months passed in a flash. I'd come to the realization that I was a baby, and the darkness that housed me for months was my mother's womb. During those months, I grew attached to my new mother. She was always kind and gentle. I tried not to cry and she began to realize what my expressions meant, while she cared for my every need.

The day of my first birthday I woke up from the sound of explosions shaking the earth. Fearing for the worst I started to cry, hoping mother would hear me and come. What happened changed my peaceful life forever.

A pale man with sharp yellow eyes walked into the room. The moment he saw me, a twisted sadistic smile stretched across his face. As he came closer I realized his clothes were stained with blood. My cries grew louder in mortification with the realization that, that blood was most likely my mothers. If possible his smile grew even bigger while he put his hand, with just his pointer and middle finger standing, near his face. The last thing I heard was a scream carrying though the air. In that moment all I wanted, was to be Allie Davis again.

**I feel like I rushed things towards the end, but I wanted to get the back story in place so we can move on to the timeline. Also "Hitomi" mean pupil (like an eye pupil) and is given to children with pretty eyes. (Hint, Hint!) **

**The next chapter will be longer for sure. It will mostly be about her years with Orochimaru and the process she goes through to try and get stronger to escape. **

**I love getting feedback and constructive criticism, so review if you'd like and tell me what you think.**

**_Naruto was created by _****_Masashi Kishimoto._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Learning Years

I was in that peaceful place between sleep and coherency, when a flash of yellow eyes awoke me. Only one word, one name came to mind when I thought of those sharp yellow eyes. Orochimaru. A person who was not real; a character. My mind tried to process how that was even possible. A world of fiction I read about every week as Allie, was my new reality. I knew I wasn't dreaming. I knew because the year I spent with mother, could not be make believe. Her gentle touch and soft voice that always lulled me to sleep, _had_ to be real. I would not dare to think otherwise.

When I was done thinking, I finally stopped and looked around. The room was mostly dark, with a little light, which was coming through a small window on the steel door. It was damp and cold on the stone floor. I slowly wiggled onto my hands and knees, ignoring the sharp sting that traveled to my little hands and knees. I crawled around hopping to find something, anything. A few minutes passed when I finally touched cloth. I stopped and looked at it, and saw it was a ratty thin blanket. Barely thick enough to keep me warm. I sat while wrapping the rough cloth around my small frame.

I waited. It was all I could do, that and thinking. It was also what I did best, think. Knowing what a dangerous man Orochimaru was, I had to make a plan for escaping. Being a year old my body had trouble listening to my brain. Sadly, trying to escape now would only result in my immediate capture. I had to wait. I had to wait a couple more years before I even had a chance of escaping. During those years I would have to train in secret. The knowledge I got from my other life would help me greatly.

oOo

It had been about an hour before the steel door was finally opened. I held my breath as I saw _him_ step through the door. Orochimaru. He walked towards me with a dangerous elegance that not many possessed. He stopped in front of me and looked downward to hold my gaze.

I knew I had to try and play dumb to not attract his unwanted attention. More of his unwanted attention. I knew baby's started talking around 18 months old. Being a little older than a year, I knew not to talk. I never talked to mother either, so no one would ever know I possessed the ability.

Playing my demeaning part, I made gurgling and winey sounds and stretched my arms out to him. A wicked smile marked his lips as he bent down to pick me up. He help onto me firmly, with an undertone of gentleness that surprised me.

Walking to the steel doors he glanced down at me and said, "Hitomi, you will grow and be a great service to me in the future."

He carried me all the way to the kitchen, where he sat me down a table. I watched as he opened a cabinet and removed an apple. Soon a cut up apple slice was help up to my face by Orochimaru. I grabbed it with both hands and slowly ate it, when I was finished he handed me another one. Orochimaru continued to do that till all the slices were gone.

Suddenly, Orochimaru picked me up again and carried me to a library. There was a young lady sitting on couch. She had piercing green eyes that were partly hidden by her black hair. She look like she was in her middle 30s.

When she noticed us she quickly stood and bowed saying, "Lord Orochimaru," He waved his had in a dismissive manner and told her to sit. I listened closely as they talked. I discovered she was to teach me the basics. Reading, math, and when old enough, I'd start shinobi training.

"My Lord, are you sure she is old enough to start?" the woman questioned hesitantly.

I watched frightened, as a wide smirk stretched across his pale face, "My spies tell me she is more than intelligent enough to start," he gave a loud chuckle, "In fact they tell me she already knows how to talk. Isn't that right, Hitomi?" He says looking at me.

Turning my face away, I try to maintain a neutral look. The increased chuckles told me it wasn't working. "If she is being difficult while studying, like now, you are welcome to punish her. My only rule is nothing on the face."

I watched worried as the woman gave a fierce smile and bowed, "Yes Lord Orochimaru, I look forward to teaching her."

The rest of the day I was given food and then put back into the cold stone room. As Orochimaru left he looked back at me and said, "You start your studies tomorrow, as long as you excel, I'll keep providing for your needs. Fail and your time here will be full of suffering," with that the steel door closed and I was alone.

Wanting this day to end, I found the same course blanket and draped it over my body. I closed my eyes and tried to find my will to continue being strong. As I drifted off to sleep, I wished I could hear my mother's voice one last time.

oOo

My second year of living was challenging. I was punished many times for not cooperating. The punishment ranged from starvation to getting a beating. Orochimaru continuously checked on my progress. If I was doing well he'd give me a small gift. Like when I scored my first 100 percent on a test, I received a bed to sleep on. If I was doing poorer than expected, I was punished by Nanami, my instructor.

During my time I also was able to discover what I looked like. I had nice cream colored skin that matched well with my short blond hair. My eyes were my most distinctive feature. They were a soft lavender color, under my right eye I had a black beauty mark. Honestly, I was content with the way I looked. In the future I imagined I'd be a real beauty.

During my third year of life, I was introduced to chakra. Being young, my chakra coil were still developing, but Nanami insisted that it was still possible to access my chakra, despite my age of three. She was right. It was then that I discovered I was extremely sensitive to chakra, I kept it to myself knowing I would come in handy for when I escaped.

I also learned that each person has a unique feel to their chakra. Nanami's chakra had a fire like feel to it. Orochimaru's felt like darkness, the kind that surrounded everything like a black hole.

At four years old I was taught taijutsu. I was taught many forms, a kind that needed speed, one that focused on strength, even one that required flexibility. Along with taijutsu Nanami focused on bettering my strength, stamina, and speed. It was a slow and grueling process. I was often punished during the year for not improving fast enough.

My year being five I was taught ninjutsu and genjutsu. I learned the basics like the replacement jutsu, and transformation jutsu. Along with that I was also taught to better my chakra control.

My sixth year was spent learning to grow my chakra level through meditation and studying. During this year I also discovered a book that hypothesized changing the feel of you chakra by absorbing the chakra of the things around you. I reread the book several times and was close to using the technique.

I spent the rest of that year going through the testing stages. Taking Nanami's chakra in small doses and mixing it with my own to make a whole other chakra feel.

That year also introduced something new. Experimenting. Orochimaru often took samples from me. It ranged from blood and bone marrow, to breaking a bone to see how I handled the pain. That year hardened my resolve to escape.

On my seventh birthday I escaped. Luckily, it was just Nanami and I in the compound. I quietly sneaked up on her while she was reading and absorbed most of her chakra. I took enough to make sure she just passed out. I quickly mixed it with my own, making it into a new chakra feel and fled. I thanked kami Orochimaru chose to leave that day.

I escaped into the woods and headed south, towards the Land of Fire. Towards Konohagakure. I jumped from tree to tree trying to get to the safety of the village. Almost a day later a saw the gates coming into view. I jumped from a tree onto the ground. I was sweating and my legs felt numb, but I continued on. I was almost there, almost to my new home, Konohagakure.

**Sorry it's been like three months. I was really busy. Anyway, to make up for it I made this a longer chapter. I promise the next update won't be in another three months. It'll be much, much sooner.**

**Sorry if Hitomi's years with Orochimaru were a little rushed, I just wanted to get them over with. Also I tried to add subtle hints of him being kind. (His version of kindness at least) **

**I love getting feedback and constructive criticism, so review if you'd like and tell me what you think.**

**_Naruto was created by _****_Masashi Kishimoto._**


End file.
